


I See The Shadows On My Face

by Tegami



Series: Stiles Has Been a Demon All Along!AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Crack, Demon!Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, New York, Non-Graphic Violence, Student Stiles, domestic sterek - Freeform, tell me if i forgot sth, this sounds so serious but idek it's just ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegami/pseuds/Tegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles woke up, he noticed a few things. Firstly, he just wanted to punch and grumble at Derek to keep quiet and go back to sleep, but the tape over his mouth as well as his tied wrists and legs prevented him from doing so. (He was annoyed already.) Secondly, Stiles couldn't remember going to bed, and now that he thought about it, the reason for his sleep may have had something to do with the hit he remembered getting on the head last night. (Now, Stiles was downright pissed.) Thirdly, the noise that had woken him up hadn't been Derek, but two women sitting in the front seat of the car whose whole backseat Stiles was currently inhabiting. They were downright screaming at each other. (Stiles was- well, this made him kind of curious.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See The Shadows On My Face

**Author's Note:**

> so this sounds way more serious than it is. i wrote this in one setting yesterday night so i hope you know what to expect. it gets fluffy in the end, i promise.
> 
> title from panic's 'death of a bachelor' simply because i love it.  
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are the fault of my sleep deprived brain.
> 
> ((i've just reread this and cringed at how ooc stiles is. i'll leave this up though because i think the story is still kind of awesome.))

When Stiles woke up, he noticed a few things. Firstly, he just wanted to punch and grumble at Derek to keep quiet and go back to sleep, but the tape over his mouth as well as his tied wrists and legs prevented him from doing so. (He was annoyed already.) Secondly, Stiles couldn't remember going to bed, and now that he thought about it, the reason for his sleep may have had something to do with the hit he remembered getting on the head last night. (Now, Stiles was downright pissed.) Thirdly, the noise that had woken him up hadn't been Derek, but two women sitting in the front seat of the car whose whole backseat Stiles was currently inhabiting. They were downright screaming at each other. (Stiles was- well, this made him kind of curious.)

"What the hell am I supposed to cover him up with?! You forgot the goddamned blanket!", the one on the passenger seat - human, Stiles decided - shouted.  
"Fuck, just use whatever! Your shirt, I don't know!", the driver - as human as one could be - snapped back.  
"Yeah Joe, what a great idea. Because me sitting here in my fucking bra is going to be so much less attention seeking." Joe hesitated for a second, but it was enough to make Stiles smirk under the tape. Oh, she so had the hots for Passenger Girl.  
"Ugh, fuck it. We're almost there anyways."

This reminded Stiles to turn his brain on and focus on the fact that he was actually being kidnapped right now. Honestly, he was more scared by how little he was scared of this kidnapping than by the kidnapping in itself.  
He tried to wiggle a little without getting the girl's attention. Even though they seemed neither frightening nor very professional, they had managed to sneak up on Stiles and knock him out.  
When he hit the back of his head on the backrest, the pain was almost unnoticable. Stiles guessed that they couldn't have driven for more than 15 minutes, from the state of the healing injury. He'd been walking down the street from Lydia's to the subway station, so where could they be taking him where nobody would notice a limp body being dragged around?

Stiles tried to sense his surroundings, but all he could feel was the inside of the car. Fucking cars. All the metal acted like a freaking shield against his powers and he didn't need to be a demon to smell this weird mix of McDonald's and flowery perfume.  
Finally, they parked the car and opened the doors. Stiles, the perfect impersonation of a kidnapped, unconscious, helpless, somewhat dorky looking college student, almost sighed as his senses could reach out for their surroundings. Yeah, they were in some kind of underground garage that probably belonged to an apartment house. Stiles tried really hard not to roll his closed eyes and failed. They totally hadn't done this before.  
"Alright, you take his shoulders, I take his feet", Joe said.  
"What?! I did it the shoulders the last three times!", Passenger Girl replied. Oh, well. Even Stiles made mistakes sometimes. They sure as hell were nervous, though.  
Joe opened the door beside his feet and pulled at them hard while Stiles tried not to wince as the friction pulled the tape on his mouth off slightly. "Phh, alright, take the legs then."

Honestly, Stiles couldn't quite believe this. They were in a parking garage that probably belonged to the flat of one or both of them, where literally anybody could see them. Sure, it must have been almost 4am, but New York never sleeping wasn't just a saying. This was all so incredebly dumb and yet, these girls had apparantly gotten away with it three times before. Stiles couldn't decide if he was confused or impressed.  
Maybe that was why when one of them held him up beside the car while the other locked it, when he was carried through various doors and up a shit ton of stairs, while Stiles had more than one good opportunity to just fucking rip the tape around his wrists and feet in half without so much as a muscle strain, he didn't do it. Shit, he could have teleported himself out of this car the moment he'd woken up, no matter how long he hadn't done it before. But maybe, he wanted to gather information on these two to hand them over to the police later. And maybe, he didn't want to let them know that hey, demons totally exist, surprise!  
But, in all honesty, Stiles was just so, so bored and so, so curious.

It wasn't that his life in New York was boring. Hell, he couldn't think of anything more exciting than waking up next to Derek everyday. But, yeah, he may have gotten a little too used to the hell hole that was Beacon Hills while he'd been in High School. And he may have missed the thrill of the supernatural, despite being a freaking demon living with a freaking werewolf boyfriend. And he may be hyper aware of the fact that this was the first extraordinary thing that had happened to him in his two years at university.  
So in the end, that was how Stiles found himself tied to a chair in a loft full of paintings and paint and brushes and chinese food containers and clothes over clothes over clothes and the hint of old, dried blood. Yeah, he probably still wasn't fittingly scared. But the blood had been human and not nearly enough to have killed those people, so there was that.

After sitting still for ten minutes and getting a stiff neck from the way he let his head hang down, he decided that he would have to wake up by now. Joe and Passenger Girl were distracted by a discussion about their chore plan, though ("For God's sake, Emma, it was clearly your turn to vacuum" - "Well, I would've known if the plan hadn't been buried under the dishes you didn't do"), so Stiles figured that his act of a kidnapped, helpless, somewhat dorky looking college student slowly waking up and being confused wouldn't have gotten the recognition it would've deserved. When he opened his eyes, he only looked at a shit ton of bright orange hair (Passenger Girl / Emma) and a shit ton of no hair (Joe).  
They hadn't bothered to fix the tape, though, so instead, he used his tongue to work his mouth free. Admittedly, it was disgusting as hell and more painful than he had anticipated, but finally enough of it was gone in order for him to speak. Let the game begin, he thought.

"Umm", Stiles said and they spun around at once. It took him a second to get over the surprise as he saw their faces, which were painted to look like these mexican skull thingies. For a second, he wondered if he could engage them in a conversation on what cultural appropriation was. But then again, he couldn't tell if one of them was mexican herself. "I don't want to interrupt the clearly pressing manners of your discussion, but I'm kinda in a hurry here, so..." Stiles tried really hard to keep the delight about their dumbfounded expressions out of his smile and was pretty sure he failed.

"I-", Emma said and stopped. They both stared for a few more moments until Joe got out of her haze.  
"What the hell?!", she contributed. When Stiles only looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she added: "You're pretty much kidnapped right now. So, yeah, this is going to take a while. Sorry." Oh, Stiles liked her. But like hell would he let her win.  
"Yeah, I noticed, what with all the tape and stuff. It's just that that there's a really comfy king size bed I could be lying in right now, and not to insult your furniture, but this kind of doesn't compete."  
Emma was still gaping, but Joe crossed her arms. "Derek Hale's bed?"

Yeah, this shouldn't have caught Stiles as off guard as it did. But while concentrating on his sick amusement with the whole situation, he hadn't even considered as to why they had abducted him in the first place. Now that she'd dropped Derek's name, though, it was clear that they were doing it for the money. You didn't need to research long to find out that Derek had inherited a shit ton from his family.  
Stiles knew he had hesitated just a second too long, but he still tried to cover it up with a smirk. Right now, it felt way too tempting to show them his black eyes, just for a milisecond, just to freak them out a little. "Actually, we share all of our stuff, so at least half of it is mine. But, yeah."

Emma - God, she was basically more hair than human - seemed to have finally recovered, because she asked outright: "Why are you so calm about this?"  
Stiles had hoped for this question. He shrugged, and lied: "Oh, that? Sorry. I'm just kind of a psychopath." Joe opened her mouth, but he didn't give her he time to say anything. "Anyway, how long did you guys say this is going to take? You'll probably want to call somebody or something? Derek's number is 0170, 23 -"  
"We know his number!", Joe almost shouted. It really didn't take much to piss her off. "We- just shut up, okay? Emma, come on." She gripped Emma's elbow and pulled her through the door. If only they knew that it wouldn't do shit to keep Stiles from hearing their conversation.

"Honestly", Joe said next door, "I hate this guy." Stiles tried his best not to feel hurt.  
"Right? He gives me the creeps. I kind of want to just let him go", Emma said.  
"Dude, no! I didn't drag him up all these stairs to let him run away now. Remember, that Derek guy has a shit ton of money. Just call him."  
"What?! You said you'd do it! Have you seen his pictures? I'm sure as hell not going to tell him that I just kidnapped his boyfriend."  
Stiles could feel Joe rolling her eyes. "Fine."

A few seconds later, Stiles could hear the phone dialing. He hadn't thought about it before, but now he was kind of nervous about them calling Derek. He hoped that he wouldn't worry too much.  
"Mhyah?", a gruff voice answered in the other room and Stiles could feel his heart miss a beat. Oh, how much he loved that guy.  
"Hi", Joe said. "Hale? Derek Hale?" Derek made a sound that you could or could not interpret as a 'yes'. Joe did.  
"Cool. So, we've got - shit, how do you pronounce this? - Ge... Ja... the Stilinski kid. Your boyfriend. We've got him here. Don't worry, nothing bad has happened to him. Yet. We want-"  
"Are you human?", Derek asked and Stiles could barely suppress his laughter. Sleepy Derek was seriously the best Derek.  
"We- what? What do you mean? Are you-", Joe stuttered, but Derek was already talking again.  
"Stiles, stop playing around, then. Swing your butt home. I'm making pancakes for breakfast, so better be there." He hung up.

This time, Stiles couldn't keep himself from laughing out loud. Really, he wondered why he'd ever let himself worry about Derek taking any of this seriously.  
Right then, Stiles decided that he wouldn't stay much longer. Derek's pancakes were a thing from heaven. Also, he didn't feel like he could get any good bickering out of Joe with the waves of confusion and panic he could feel sweeping off of her through the doors.  
So, without much effort, Stiles freed his hands and legs with a few tugs from the stool and each other. His mouth still hurt like a bitch when he ripped the remains of the tape off, but stretching his sore arms made him sigh in relieve. Just as he wanted to stand up, he noticed that Emma and Joe were standing in the door, Joe pointing a gun at him. Oh.

"C'mon, guys", Stiles said, standing up nevertheless. Joe wouldn't shoot. "Let's just chill. I mean, I know that this whole thing must be kind of a disappointment for you, but I mean, they can't all be masterplans, right? Also, I've got a breakfast waiting for me."  
He took a step toward them, but Joe just snarled: "Don't. Move."  
"Dude", Stiles said and raised his arms in exaggeration. He didn't stop walking. "It's not like you're going to shoot me in your own flat. I won't be the one to clean that mess up, that's sure."

And, sure enough, she and Emma made way for him as he went past them through the doorway. "So, I had a great time, looking forward to hanging out with you sometime soo and all that jazz, blah blah blah, I'm out." Just as Stiles reached for the doorknob of the front door, she fired. He heard the buttel more than he felt it boring its way through his chest, just to get stuck in the door on the other side. Nothing like the adrenaline of getting shot.

Stiles turned around and saw Emma holding the gun now. She had apparantly taken it from Joe, but looked at least as horrified as her. Stiles looked down and watched the hole slowly closing as it healed itself, and said: "Hey, be careful with that. You could have hurt somebody."  
As he turned around and finally left the flat, not without looking at the nameplate, the thought struck him that it'd been way too long since he'd felt this badass.  
The feeling made a fast escape, though, when Stiles exited the building - not without looking at the house number - and squealed from shock as something grabbed his arm. He turned around to look into the beautiful eyes inherited by a certain boyfriend.  
"Dude, you scared me", he said unnecessarily.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles's waist, though, and rested his chin on the other's shoulder. Stiles could feel himself deflate against him. "Don't call me 'dude'", Derek said, but it only made Stiles laugh. They stood like this for a little while, a few seconds, a few minutes maybe, until he couldn't keep himself from talking again.  
"So, you heard that last part?", he asked.  
"Yes. You could've at least tried not to get shot. I liked this shirt."  
Stiles frowned. He hadn't even thought about that, but it'd been one of his favorites, too. "Why didn't you come up, though?"  
"You seemed like you were enjoying yourself. I was only here in case of emergency."  
"And getting shot isn't an emergency? Or getting kidnapped?"  
"Not with you."  
Stiles could only laugh at that. "Come on", he said, "Let's go home. You have pancakes to make." Derek didn't protest as Stiles tugged him in the direction of where he thought the next subway station might be. Not without looking at the street sign, though. He would call his dad about this later today.  
Or tomorrow. Stiles could still feel how freaked out the girls were, it would be a shame to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so unsure about this you don't even know.  
> any feedback is appreciated!!
> 
> come yell at me on twitter @ayylienboy to write more


End file.
